


In A World Of Books And Flowers

by jwoosnpy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 EXO, Possible Unrequited Love, Sebaek - Freeform, depends on how I feel, florist! suho, fuckboy! chanyeol, im new to this site idk how to tag things bye, it might get nsfw im not sure yet, librarian! yixing, maybe???, med student! sehun, mentions of Taemin, mentions of minghao??, might be mild angst im not sure, really soft, sjgfjkdghkdh, soft, tao works at a gay bar bshfghg, this is like where's waldo but with side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwoosnpy/pseuds/jwoosnpy
Summary: Baekhyun spends most of his free time at the local library, frequently seeing a certain boy studying that makes his heart flutter. He finally decides to pursue him, learning his name is Oh Sehun, and he's a med student at the nearby university.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> okay i do have this up on wattpad but that app is dead to me and i plan on changing a little bit so this isn't another person's work i swear on god kim minseok himself im just a gay boy trying to get my works out there dont come for me

Baekhyun took a deep breath and pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his palms to protect them from the crisp chill of the autumn air. He really didn’t need to go to the public library again, but he prayed silently that the studious boy he had seen there often was hunched over textbooks like he always seemed to be. Baekhyun could swear that he lived in that library. He decided to try to talk to him today, even though he was extremely stressed just imagining it. He shook his head and smiled up at the sky as he remembered the way his black hair fell into his face as he flipped through textbook after textbook, the way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while he scribbled endlessly into notebooks, meticulously highlighting and strategically structuring his notes. He was already so gone for this boy…

He pressed his fingers to the cool metal of the library door and sighed as he pulled it open. He smiled and waved at the librarian, Yixing, who he had befriended at this point, and ventured through the many aisles of books. He finally got to the table at the center of the library where the black haired boy usually sat. Sure enough, there were open textbooks and notes scattered all over the table. However, he was nowhere to be found. Baekhyun shrugged and continued to walk around the library, just browsing. Baekhyun almost walked past an aisle but noticed the boy standing at the other end of it with his nose buried in a textbook. _‘He’s probably not even gay. He’s probably not even gay!’_ Anxiety panged in Baekhyun’s chest, but he wiped his now sweating palms on his jeans and bit back a smile as he walked over. _‘Maybe. Maybe he’s at least bi. He has the bottom of his jeans rolled up. There’s hope, Byun Baekhyun. Just talk to him.’_ He took a deep breath and spoke.

“Hey, I’ve seen you around here a lot, you work really really hard.” Baekhyun smiled, friendly, but not too friendly. The boy didn’t look up. Baekhyun leaned over to see the title of the book in his hands. “Oh, medicine? I’m impressed.” The boy closed the book and turned to face Baekhyun. Their eyes met and his serious expression seemed to melt briefly before being quickly recomposed, but he probably just imagined it. Baekhyun’s soft, almost playful smile remained on his face, determined to get a conversation out of this, at least. “Do you ever take breaks?”

“Hardly,” he began, looking Baekhyun over slowly. His low voice was so much smoother than Baekhyun expected, and sent chills up his spine. “Why do you ask?” The boy folded his arms, with his finger tucked between the pages he had left off on. 

“Oh…” Baekhyun suddenly turned red. “You just always look so involved in your studies, I’m sure it’s stressful.” He murmured, trying to collect himself. He couldn’t let his nerves get the best of him. Just the other day, his best friend Tao had been telling him to be more bold, saying that he was so boring always playing it safe. This was about as dangerous as Baekhyun could get. He took a deep breath and smiled confidently. “I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee sometime? Just so you have some time to relax?” Baekhyun did his best to keep the toothy smile on his face, sticking out his hand, offering it to shake. “I’m Baekhyun by the way.”

“Sehun.” The boy said, raising an eyebrow and pushing up his glasses. He completely ignored Baekhyun’s handshake offer and glanced at his watch. “Give me fifteen minutes to wrap this up.” He said, walking back to the table. Baekhyun covered his face and smiled into his hands as he continued to browse the library, not really looking for a book at all. After a while, Sehun walked down the aisle and raised an eyebrow at him. God, could Baekhyun get used to that. His backpack was slung over one shoulder, and his hair was tucked carefully behind his ears.

“Are we going, or what?” He asked, readjusting his bag and pushing up his glasses. Baekhyun nodded and smiled, pressing the book in his hands back into the tightly packed shelf. He slid his hands into his pockets and walked Sehun out of the library. 

“There’s a nice café just down the street, if you don’t mind walking with me? It’s my favourite, I almost always go there after the library.” Baekhyun tried his best to keep the conversation going, but Sehun was fairly quiet. Most of his responses were quiet mm’s or simple nods. They arrived quickly, and Baekhyun held the door open, smiling and gesturing for Sehun to go inside. Sehun gave him a weird look and went in, leaving Baekhyun a little embarrassed. They ordered their drinks and sat at the bar in front of the windows (Baekhyun’s favourite spot.) It was quiet for a while before Baekhyun was brave enough to break the tension.

“So, you’re in med school?” He asked, sipping his coffee. Sehun nodded. 

“It's been really hard on me lately,” Sehun sighed, tapping his fingers on his coffee mug. “But this is what I really want to do with my life. You know, help people.” Baekhyun smiled into his cup. This guy was more wonderful than he imagined. “Did you…” He hesitated. “…really ask me to coffee because I looked stressed?” he looked up at Baekhyun with an unreadable expression. 

“Yeah, I figured you could really use a break,” Baekhyun smiled. Sehun smiled back. When the corners of his mouth turned up, Baekhyun felt a pang in his chest. His body flooded with warmth and he tried desperately not to show it. He sipped at his coffee and Tao’s “wise” words echoed in his head. “And I honestly thought you were really cute.” Sehun choked. Baekhyun coughed. “So, um, besides studying, what do you do in your free time?” He asked, chewing on his lip. Sehun cleared his throat and sighed.

“Nothing, really, my studies are starting to rule my life.” He brushed his hair back with his slender fingers. Baekhyun licked his lips subconsciously and swallowed hard. He was so gorgeous, Baekhyun found it hard to concentrate, red slowly flooding his face. Sehun looked at him, slightly confused, but continued talking about some medical things that Baekhyun didn't really understand. He tried to follow as best he could, but he kept getting distracted anytime Sehun fixed his glasses or smiled or pushed back his hair or-

“Baekhyun?” Sehun asked, looking at him expectantly. Baekhyun’s eyes snapped back up. He didn't realize he had been staring at Sehun’s hands for quite some time. 

“Sorry? I got kinda lost with the uh… medical stuff.” He quickly recovered, smiling as sweetly as he could manage while Sehun repeated his question.

“What do you do?” 

“Oh! I work at the florist’s shop just down the street from here. Junmyeon’s. I went to high school with his husband.” Baekhyun’s smile shifted to an awkward one and he sipped at his coffee to cover it up. Sehun nodded to show that he was listening. “But other than that I really just read. That's why I see you at the library so often.” There was a pause. A lull in the conversation. Sehun was looking intently into his coffee and Baekhyun was nervously glancing from his hands to Sehun’s. Neither of them spoke. Finally, Sehun did. 

“Is this a date?” He asked, not meeting Baekhyun's eyes. 

“Do you want it to be?” Baekhyun responded, risking a side glance in his direction.

“Sure.” He smiled softly, speaking so that only Baekhyun could hear. He scribbled his number on a napkin with a pen that Baekhyun never saw him pull out and slid it over. “I have class soon. Text me.” He set down money for the coffee and left, Baekhyun still sitting in shock, staring at the napkin.


	2. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which tao is an annoying twink. as always

Baekhyun smiled to himself as he closed the door to his apartment behind him. He pressed his back against the door, holding his phone close to his chest. He stayed there for a while, replaying the date in his head, before sighing and ruffling his hair. He set his keys on the table next to the door and slid off his shoes, his feet gently patting on the floor as he wandered to his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and sighed again, chewing on his lip nervously and cautiously typing a message. He kept staring at the screen, revising, changing the words, he spent way too long attempting to send such a simple message, overthinking it before finally calling Tao.

“Hey twink.” was the immediate response. 

“Tao… I’m having a dilemma.” Baekhyun whined into the phone, wiggling his foot around and absentmindedly playing with his sleeve.

“A dilemma?” Tao seemed uninterested.

“I talked to The Boy.” 

“Oh my god. Wig. Sorry Jongin this is important-” There were shuffling sounds and a door closing. “Details. Now please.”

“Are you at work?” Baekhyun sighed.

“Yes but it’s FINE, the bar opens in like an hour. Jongin was showing me some new dance routine or whatever. Tell me what happened.” Tao’s interest was suddenly very clear.

“I took him out to coffee.”

“You’re pulling my dick. You did not.”

“I did and oh my GOD Tao it was so gay.”

“Bitch, spill!” It sounded like he was drinking something.

“I can tell you details later, I’m having a dilemma.”

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“I know but listen, how do I ask him on another date?”

“Just do it. Bye.”

“No wait-” He had already hung up.

Baekhyun sighed and clicked back to the message he had already drafted. He knew he was overthinking, but he really wanted things to go right.

> _**[hey, i had a really nice time today. maybe we could go to lunch saturday?]**_

Baekhyun held his breath and pressed send. He felt the familiar anxiety unfurl in his stomach and leak out of his pores in a chilled sweat. _‘Calm down, oh my god.’_ He released the breath as he closed his eyes and pictured Sehun’s gentle features, his occasional warm smile, the way he would tuck his soft black hair behind his ears with his slender fingers and-  
Baekhyun’s eyes shot open as his phone buzzed.

> _**[I’d really love to, but I have classes during the day Saturday.]**_

He felt his heart sink. He was confident that Sehun liked him, but he still felt the painful pang of rejection. He was about to get up and distract himself when his phone buzzed again.

> _**[Maybe dinner?]**_

A huge smile spread across his face as he typed back a response. His heart fluttered and he sat up, deciding that after all the walking around he did today he would probably benefit from a shower. He stumbled over a pile of books while he was pulling his sweater over his head and heading for the bathroom. He cursed under his breath and threw his sweater into the hamper before going into the bathroom. He turned the faucet almost entirely to the left, and then peeled off his socks, shuddering at the cold tile pressed against his exposed feet. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground, stepping out of them carefully. He kicked his discarded clothes to the side and carefully slid off his boxers, tossing them onto the mangled heap of clothing. He tested the water with his hand and winced at the heat, turning the faucet just a little bit to the right.

Baekhyun had always been partial to hot showers, the scalding, steaming ones that thickened the air and left his back a glowing red for a few minutes after he finished. He cautiously stepped into the shower, sighing contentedly as the heat poured over his shoulders and down his back. He tilted his head backward slowly so the water could run over his head and just barely touch his hairline before he quickly tilted it back forward so he wouldn’t burn his face. He squeezed shampoo onto his fingers and gently ran them through his hair, massaging his scalp and humming from the pleasant feeling. He gently washed out all of the soap from his hair and sighed, letting the steam envelop him. He let his eyes droop shut as he softly ran his fingertips over his collarbones and neck, subconsciously tilting his head slowly as he imagined Sehun’s lips trailing gently against his skin. He smiled to himself and stood like this for a lot longer than he intended to, then hazily opened his eyes and blinked. He shook off the mild daze and turned the water off, reaching for a towel.

Drying his skin slowly and carefully, he stepped out of the shower, bundling up the heap of clothes in the bathroom corner and tossing them into the hamper that his sweater already inhabited. He pulled on a pair of old, stained sweatpants and vigorously rubbed his hair with the towel. He collapsed on the bed and balled the towel up to toss it into the hamper. He missed. It lay in a heap on the floor a few feet from the hamper, but he was too tired and happy to care. He closed his eyes and prayed for the next few days to pass quickly so he could see Sehun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short(?) i have a few chapters written i just have a lot of editing to do thank u for being patient xoxo


	3. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long but to be fair its a lot longer than the last 2 so uhhhh yeah

Baekhyun brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed, resting his head in his hand. _‘Who buys flowers at 3 pm on a Saturday?’_ He tapped his fingers on the counter out of boredom and gazed out the window. He watched people pass by, his eyes involuntarily following cars as they rushed down the street. He went back to watching people pass the shop and locked his eyes on a familiar figure approaching the store. His blood ran cold and a rush of panic flooded through him as he sprinted to the back of the shop where they kept the extra flowers.

“Junmyeon, cover me.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his back to the wall next to the door. His boss set down the handful of roses he was arranging and gave him a quizzical look.

“O...kay?” He replied, confused. He shifted his apron and walked out to the front of the shop just as the little bell on the door chimed to indicate someone coming in. “Oh.” Junmyeon said under his breath as the customer approached the counter. 

“Is Baekhyun working today?” Sehun asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and peering around the shop. Junmyeon bit back a smile, and Baekhyun wished he could just get over himself and go talk to him. He considered it for a moment before Junmyeon answered.

“Nope, you just missed him, sorry. He said he had an important date to get ready for.” Baekhyun clenched his teeth. “Anything else I can help you with?” Junmyeon grinned. Sehun glanced at the rows of flowers, eyeing the red-orange carnations. 

“Could I… just get one of these?” He lifted the flower and smiled for a moment before his face settled into its normal seemingly blank expression. Junmyeon nodded, biting the inside of his lip. Those were Baekhyun’s favourite.

“Would you like me to wrap it?” When Sehun shook his head, Junmyeon smiled at him. “You don't have to worry about paying. Baekhyun really seems to like you a lot.” He paused. “Just be sure to treat him right, okay?” He smiled warmly and sighed. Sehun nodded and thanked him, putting his free hand in his pocket and leaving the shop. After a few moments, Baekhyun slid out of the back and hit Junmyeon's arm lightly.

“What the hell, Junmyeon?” He smiled, knowing Junmyeon understood he wasn’t actually upset.

“What are you still doing here? Didn’t you agree on 5? Go get ready!” He swatted Baekhyun back, pushing him toward the door. He rushed home as quickly as he could, grateful to live just a few streets away. He unbuttoned his work shirt and flicked through his closet, trying to decide which of the many sweaters he should wear. He eyed the pastel spring colours for a long time, but ultimately decided on an extra soft brown, knowing it complimented his almost natural blonde hair, with his dark roots peeking out of the faded pink. He smoothed it out and admired himself in the mirror, grinning. 

 

Baekhyun rushed to the door as soon as he heard the doorbell. He chewed on his lip and fussed with his hair, pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands. He inhaled nervously, and hesitated to open it. With a sharp exhale, he opened the door and smiled.

“Hi.” He said, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. Sehun noticed and smiled back, letting the smile stay on his face for a lot longer than he usually seemed to. He pulled his hand out from behind him.

“I, um, got this for you.” He handed the flower to Baekhyun. “I went to see if you were working so I could ask what kind of flowers you like, but you weren’t there, so I guessed.” A wide smile spread across Baekhyun’s face as he gently took it from Sehun’s hand.

“No, it’s perfect… I…” He blinked for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts. “I’m going to put this in water before we leave.” He rushed inside, smiling like an idiot and placing the flower gently in a vase. He quietly screamed into his hands and took a few deep breaths before heading back out the door, still smiling.

The two walked together in sync, both too shy to make any advances. Baekhyun listened to Sehun ramble about medical terms again, and stopped to admire some flowers more than a few times. After a while of awkward small talk and far too much silence, Sehun sighed.

“I’m not really much of a going-out person, if I’m being honest.” He turned to Baekhyun, tucking his hair behind his ear with an unreadable expression on his face. “Would you be alright if we just head to my place and order food?” Baekhyun’s heart immediately started racing and it took him a while to form the words he wanted to say.

“U-um, sure. That sounds great.” he smiled, suddenly very nervous. Sehun was inviting him into his home, this wasn’t anything Baekhyun had ever expected to happen. He had the strong urge to send Tao an SOS HELP ME PLEASE text, but he realized he set his phone next to the flower in his apartment. Shit.

“Awesome, my apartment is just a few streets away.” Sehun smiled and Baekhyun felt his throat closing up. He swallowed hard and chewed on his lip nervously, rubbing his fingers against his sleeves. He periodically glanced at Sehun’s slightly swinging hand as they walked, unsure of whether or not to indulge in his impulses to gently lace his fingers in Sehun's. He really wished he could ask Tao for advice right now... He didn't realize he had been subconsciously moving himself closer until the back of his hand brushed Sehun’s, and he felt the red flood his face again. Sehun, however, took this as a chance to reach his hand over and gently press his palm against Baekhyun's, and intertwine their fingers together. The redness on Baekhyun's face got increasingly redder as Sehun’s thumb rubbed the back of his hand softly while they walked. Their arms swung slightly as they walked, and the height difference between them made it a little awkward at first, but they both got comfortable pretty quickly.

When they arrived at Sehun’s apartment, he released his grasp on Baekhyun’s hand and his face lit up with excitement as a small white dog greeted him at the door. He for some reason seemed much more excited to see this dog than the dog was to see him. Baekhyun chuckled as he watched the interaction between the two. The dog- whom Baekhyun assumed was named Vivi, since that was all Sehun could say for about three minutes -took little, if any, notice of Baekhyun’s presence and eventually wandered out of Sehun’s grasp and into the dimly lit apartment. Sehun then cleared his throat and stood up, embarrassed.

“That’s Vivi, he’s like my son…” he scratched his head nervously. “So, pizza?” He smiled one of his rare extra warm smiles that makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter. He nodded in response and slid off his shoes by the door. Sehun turned on the lights and gestured to the couch sitting in the center of the room and walked into the next room to order the pizza. Baekhyun sat on the couch and anxiously tapped his fingers on his knees. He was so nervous, he hadn’t had a boyfriend since high school, and he had secretly admired this boy for much longer than he was willing to admit. By the time Sehun returned, Baekhyun was borderline full panic mode. He had been overthinking for a solid 7 minutes. He didn’t know what to do without Tao’s advice. His elbows rested on his knees and his head was in his hands, and he continuously mumbled incoherently. Sehun smiled to himself. Baekhyun jumped as he rested his hand on his shoulder and sat down. He leaned very close and whispered softly.

“You don’t need to be so nervous, Baekhyun.” He reached out his hand to gently cup Baekhyun’s face. “You were so confident the other day, but I guess the other day we were at a café and not my apartment... Just relax, okay?” He shifted forward a little more, and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the door opening and a guy immediately speaking.

“Oh my god _Sehun,_ you are not going to _believe_ what happened today. So I was walking downtown, right? And so I turned a corner and-” He stopped to analyze Baekhyun. “Oh! Who’s this? Why are you so cl- oh. This is a date isn’t it? I didn’t mean to barge in haha but listen-”

“Jongdae.” Sehun interrupted bitterly, removing his hand from Baekhyun’s face and letting out a deep sigh. He moved away from Baekhyun and clicked his tongue, as if scolding himself. “I knew I shouldn’t have given you a key…”

“Chanyeol kicked me out for some girl, again. I was going to crash here, but I see that you’re busy…” he chewed on his lip and sighed defeatedly. Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting from Sehun to Jongdae and back to Sehun’s lips, wondering what would’ve happened if he hadn’t walked in. The three just sat there for a solid minute.

“You can stay for pizza.” Sehun finally gave up.

“Yessssss” Jongdae rushed to the couch and plopped down next to Sehun, fitting so naturally into place that it was obvious he stayed here often.

“Please leave afterwards.” Sehun glared, peeling the arm that Jongdae had placed around his shoulders off. Jongdae raised his eyebrows and smirked, nodding in agreement. Sehun rested his hand on Baekhyun’s upper thigh, causing red to flood his face. They looked at each other every so often as Jongdae continued to babble on about his day and make weird faces at Baekhyun until the pizza arrived, and then left shortly after eating half of it.

“He certainly is… interesting.” Baekhyun mumbled as Sehun closed the front door, ensuring that Jongdae really left. He nodded in agreement and sat back down on the couch, almost painfully close to Baekhyun. This earned a nervous gulp from the latter, intentionally ignoring that Sehun was looking directly at him while he looked down at his hands, determined not to make things too intimate- yet. 

“Hey.” Sehun stated gently, reassuringly pressing his hand on Baekhyun’s other thigh. “There really is no need to feel so nervous.” He continued. “I understand why you are, but please, try to relax.” Baekhyun let the tension out of his muscles and turned his head slightly to look Sehun in the eye. He let his eyes wander down to his lips, trail down his neck, glance slyly into his shirt (which was angled in a way where his chest was very visible to someone as close as Baekhyun) and down to his lap, at which point he realized his mouth had parted slightly and his eyes darted back up to Sehun’s. He noticed a slight smirk had developed in the time he hadn’t been focused on his face. He felt a heat crawl across his face for the millionth time that day and resumed looking away from Sehun at all costs.

“Baekhyun… is it alright if I kiss you?” Sehun shifted on the couch to be more sideways, facing Baekhyun with his whole body. Baekhyun’s face reddened even more, somehow, and he slowly nodded, moving his head again to meet Sehun’s gaze. His warm smile made Baekhyun’s insides melt and the gentle way that Sehun leaned forward only made it more intense. Sehun so painfully slowly laced his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and guided his head until their lips met. The initial contact alone was enough to pull every ounce of breath from Baekhyun’s lungs, and the pressure that Sehun gradually increased made his pulse race and his body feel almost numb and light. The kiss progressed farther than either of them intended, the two of them moving their mouths together, slowly, savoring every touch and taste (even though they both tasted like greasy pizza.) Still nervous, Baekhyun slowly moved his hands to rest one on Sehun’s jaw and the other on his shoulder, turning to face Sehun as he felt the latter’s hands roaming. He shivered as Sehun’s hands found their way under his shirt to slide up his sides and wrap around to press against his back.  
Baekhyun could feel himself growing more and more desperate by the second. He had fantasized for so long how this would feel, how this would smell, how this would taste, he couldn’t even begin to think that it could feel any better than it already did. This was, of course, until Sehun’s lips broke the connection between the two of them and began to travel down to his neck. Baekhyun knew that this was very much becoming a dangerous situation. His neck was his weak point. As Sehun kissed his neck so sensually and impossibly perfectly, Baekhyun slowly felt himself approaching a breaking point. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to exercise self control if it got to a certain point. He knew, the instant Sehun’s teeth pulled that extremely sensitive skin, he was gone. Both of Baekhyun’s hands rested in that gorgeous hair that he had admired so much, and as soon as the suction on his neck began, his fingers twitched and a small whimper of a moan escaped his gently parted lips. The embarrassment coursed through his veins briefly, before Sehun took the small noise into account. In response he dug his teeth in more and made absolutely sure that a dark spot was left in place of his mouth. Baekhyun let out a series of quiet moans, and he was embarrassed by every single one. What he didn’t realize, though, was that Sehun loved every second of it. He left a very large amount of bruises and tender kisses all across Baekhyun’s neck and upper chest, tugging down his collar to access the skin underneath. Baekhyun was in heaven. His skin was so sensitive and soft that Sehun found it hard to stop himself, especially with the sweet sounds coming from the gorgeous boy underneath him egging him on.

When he finally removed his mouth from Baekhyun’s skin, he sat up to take in the sight underneath him. Baekhyun’s face was flushed red and his eyes were halfway open, truly showing the daze he was in. Drool had collected on the corners of his mouth and a small pool next to his head had formed. His hair was a mess from Sehun’s roaming fingers and he looked so desperately lost in his feelings that Sehun couldn’t help but chuckle quietly and lean down to kiss his lips again gently, amazed by how easy it was to make him so weak. Baekhyun sat up, dizzy, and grabbed Sehun by the shirt, pulling him into a messy, desperate kiss. Baekhyun loved kissing him. He didn’t want to stop. But then he realized the last time he looked at the clock it was 7:45. Shit. Movie night. He pulled away and looked at the clock. 8:15. Shit.

“Oh… my god. I’m so sorry, I have to go, I didn’t realize it was this late, my best friend is coming over at 8:30 I-” He looked back at Sehun, who was smiling. Baekhyun kissed him again, getting up to slide on his shoes. Sehun walked him to the door, asking over and over if he was sure he was okay walking home alone, Baekhyun saying yes over and over and over, pulling him into kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss until it was 8:26 and Sehun made him leave. He smiled a huge smile as he sprinted home, knowing full well Tao was waiting at his door to yell at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u want to contact me btw my writing twitter is @jwoosnpy and my main is @jisung_pwAark


End file.
